


Sweater Weather

by Suharu



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Disaster Gay Ue-Sama, Firsts, Fluff, Given Christmas Exchange 2020, Jealousy, M/M, Reminiscing, Vacation, cocoa, winter snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suharu/pseuds/Suharu
Summary: It’s been about two years since the vocalist offered him his hand to hold for the first time. Admittedly, the guitarist didn’t take it well back then. He could still remember his heart skipping a beat before pounding crazily against his ribcage, making him feel very hot and short of breath.The biggest rookie mistake was of course to Google the symptoms afterwards, and maybe coming to the conclusion that his newly found “Tachyarrhythmia” required urgent medical attention.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcherHyakuya1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherHyakuya1997/gifts).



> This was written as part of the Tumblr's Given Christmas Exchange (Yeah it's a bit late, it was postponed a bit so I'm excited to finally post it!)  
> For ArcherHyakuya1997, I hope you'll enjoy that! ❤️
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TehAlex3)!

It’s been about two years since the vocalist offered him his hand to hold for the first time. Admittedly, the guitarist didn’t take it well back then. He could still remember his heart skipping a beat before pounding crazily against his ribcage, making him feel very hot and short of breath.  
The biggest rookie mistake was of course to Google the symptoms afterwards, and maybe coming to the conclusion that his newly found “Tachyarrhythmia” required urgent medical attention.

After he told Yayoi his self-diagnosis, trying as hard as he could to keep the identity of the hand-holder’s gender neutral, he found out that his sister thought otherwise. She never let him to live it down.

Ritsuka chuckled to himself as he was reminiscing, trying to take his mind off the terrible nausea he was feeling as the aircraft was experiencing some mild to moderate air turbulences. His hand slightly weak in the ginger’s firm hold, the fingers holding his own softly rubbing against them, as if saying “It’s okay, Uenoyama-kun” making him feel at least a little less shitty.

An excruciating hour and a half later, Ritsuka’s legs were a bit wobbly but firm and on the ground. He couldn’t be happier about it, although it was not easy to express the delight with him being still a conspicuous shade of green. The guitarist tried really hard not to think of the full day of resort activities ahead of him or the bus that looked pretty ominous, directing his thoughts to staying alive for the moment. Why couldn’t he just listen to Haruki-san and join him and Kaji-san on their non-flight-requiring hot springs trip?

Succeeding as a band was trickier than Ritsuka had anticipated. Hours that were well spent on the process of making music aside, there were the lives, the photoshoots, the interviews and the promotional TV appearances. Time passed faster as their schedules were getting fuller and as a result of it, this was the first opportunity they had for a getaway as a couple ever since high school.  
So no, no trivial thing like almost meeting his creator would make him miss this opportunity, Ritsuka thought as he was gearing up with the borrowed ski equipment.

One might think that a day that started as terrible as the poor guitarist’s could only get better, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. There were still some turbulences lying ahead, given the skiing instructor that warmly greeted the couple, or perhaps more like offered the ginger the biggest of grins, completely ignoring the guitarist. Ritsuka squinted, blinded by the bright appearance of his smile, a familiar sensation of annoyance and pettiness taking over him. As the handsome instructor was lively chatting with his Mafuyu, a brilliant thought came to his petty mind, he will just have to make a fool of himself to distract the fucker.

His resolve to suck on purpose turned out to be about as useful as the pet rock he had in the fourth grade. Busy eying the instructor, he barely managed to move without even trying too hard. No way it was just his imagination though, that gorgeous skiing bastard paid his boyfriend a special kind of attention, not missing a chance to inappropriately grab him by the waist or lightly touch his shoulders. The ginger on the other hand seemed like he was having the time of his life, of course he had to be a natural at this, as if it wasn’t his first encounter with winter sports.

“Are you coming, Uenoyama-kun?” the ginger put his hand out, seemingly excited.

The boy took the offer, not at all offended by his boyfriend’s little giggles as he was trying really hard to keep his balance. The vocalist’s laughter was contagious and soon he couldn’t help but join in, his grouchiness replaced with slight embarrassment.

Ritsuka thought back on the first time he felt the tingling sensation that turned out to be jealousy. Recalling the cool stairs, Mafuyu’s song and how he was pretending to be asleep. If he had to pinpoint it, this was probably the moment he realised that what he was feeling wasn’t a simple admiration of talent or character.

Undeniably, Ritsuka didn’t appreciate the sensation much. It certainly made him lose his cool, like that one time he got jealous of Mafuyu spending too much time with Kaji-san. The sole memory was enough to send him to the depths of shame, even after all that time. He truly didn’t get much better as the years went by.

* * *

  
At the moment he opened the door, a wave of warmth washed throughout him. Their little vacation house had a fireplace someone set in advance before their arrival, and Ritsuka couldn’t be more thankful. The boy learned the hard way today that skiing wasn’t exactly his thing, meeting the ground from up close more times that he was willing to admit.

If anyone ever wondered how many spectacular falls it takes to completely drench a brand-new coat, Ritsuka now held those secrets.

Ritsuka froze at the entrance, taking in the pleasant sensation, appreciating life once more. Mafuyu took his scarf and coat off, making himself available to assist his poor, freezing partner.

“Seems like your sweater didn’t suffer as much snow-damage, Uenoyama-kun!” the ginger happily exclaimed as he helped the guitarist out of the sorry excuse of an overpriced piece of clothing. “Go warm up a bit in front of the fireplace, I’ll be with you in a second” he sneaked a mischievous peck on the guitarist’s nose as he was stripping him from his scarf.

Sitting in front of the fire, Ritsuka could feel the sensation return to the tips of his fingers, he heaved a sigh of great relief, maybe coming here wasn’t a terrible mistake after all. “Here you go!” the vocalist joined his side, slipping a cup of hot chocolate in his hands “You look like you need a little pick-me-up.” He snuggled a bit closer, leaning the head on his shoulder.

Ritsuka tasted the drink, feeling his insides warm up and his mood lift. “Wouldn’t be needing that if not for that bastard.” He took another, longer sip, delaying the inevitable shame he knew was coming in a moment, why did he have to be such a little kid? “He was all over you, wasn’t he?”

“Well, you see…” seemed like the ginger was having a hard time to find the right words.

“I see, yes.”

“No, I mean, he was only with me since I asked him at the beginning.” He finally confessed; a sly smile plastered on his face.

That confused the guitarist. “Please, do explain.”

The ginger shrugged “He was hot. Just didn’t want him near you for too long, Uenoyama-kun.”

Of course, he had to always be one step ahead of him. “Yeah, he was kinda hot.” The dark-haired boy set his drink aside, turning to face his lover “Nowhere near as attractive as you are though,” he smirked at him “come here you!” wrapping his hand around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him closer and into a hot, cocoa-tasting kiss.

Ritsuka’s hand slipped under the other boy’s sweater, making its way to the upper back, softly stroking it, indulging in the bliss of feeling of the hot skin under his fingers and then slowly guiding his boyfriend into a laying position, kissing him enticingly.

“U-Uenoyama-kun, please…” the ginger slightly panted, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and holding tight, his body language screaming _impatience_.

Ritsuka looked down at the flustered face of his boyfriend, taking in just how sexy he looked underneath him. “Mafuyu…”

The ginger sent a hand to his boyfriend’s unruly hair, gently stroking it “What is it, Uenoyama-kun?”

“C-Call me by my name” Ritsuka would never admit for how long he has been mustering the courage to ask this of his lover and just how many head-scenarios and practices in front of the mirror that took. “At least when we’re alone, call me Ritsuka.” He swallowed hard, hoping with all his might that he looked more confident than he felt, there was nothing he wanted more than to hear Mafuyu moan his name for the first time.

Another thing the guitarist would never admit is how excited he got, imagining it.

“Ritsuka-kun…” the boy looked like he was testing how the word rolled on his tongue, slightly flustered and averting his gaze, but only for a moment, and then “Hurry up, Ritsuka-kun” he looked up at him, smiling widely.

Looking at his boyfriend’s face from above was Ritsuka’s favorite way to catch the little nuances in his expressions. The ones saying the boy was not expressive couldn’t be more wrong. Seeing the little smile on a flushed face along with hearing his name uttered in such a manner was everything he hoped for, and more. Ritsuka felt he could get off looking at the endearing expressions alone, the power the redhead had over him was overwhelming at times. The little self-control he had left was slipping away, and he let it go, holding his lover closer, their lips finding each other once more.

Ritsuka helped his lover out of his sweater, his fingers tracing every curve as they went up and back down the now bare chest. His mouth finding a way to the ginger’s neck. He’d never let a chance to nibble on the side of his neck slip away, that might result in him missing a soft moan he so longed for.

Their lovemaking was so unlike their first time nowadays, Ritsuka thought as he bit the spot he was just sucking on, his right hand lightly playing with a nipple while the other working its way down the jeans. Back then, the ginger guided his trembling hand, taking it along his slim body for the first time. It felt so different from when the boy climbed into his lap, straddling him, whispering “It’s okay, Uenoyama-kun” in that soothing, melodic voice of his, before planting a soft kiss on his lips. It was now Ritsuka who whispered words of reassurance, the dependable one. Instead of being led, he was now a master of all his good spots, knowing this body like no one else ever did.

The long forgotten hot chocolate stood cold as their bodies heated up, coming together, enjoying this warm wintery night and each other.

* * *

Later, the two boys got up to sit and take a relaxing break in front of the fireplace. Head on Mafuyu’s shoulder, he felt the tender touch of his boyfriend, lovingly caressing his hair as he was humming absentmindedly. The guitarist closed his eyes, relishing the warmth and sound, recalling the first time he heard the boy’s beautiful singing voice. He loved his sound from the first note, but never could he imagine back then that a time will come at which it’ll feel so much like “home.” Ritsuka smiled, their firsts sure were exciting, but nothing could even begin to compare to this bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I picked the "First time together" prompt, but as you might've noticed I gave it a little twist, making it into firsts and recents, hope it was okay! 🙃  
> Thanks [CriticalKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalKitty) & [BlonDJinjit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlonDJinjit) for beta-ing! ❤️


End file.
